The present invention relates to optical elements and a method for manufacturing the same.
As optical elements, those having a structure that includes a substrate, a columnar section for light emission or incidence formed above the substrate, a resin layer formed above the substrate and around the columnar section, and an electrode that passes over the resin layer and is electrically connected to an upper surface of the columnar section are known. According to this, because the resin layer is soft, the resin layer may deform when a wire or the like is bonded to an electrode on the resin layer.
To improve the bonding property, it is known that a stress relieving layer composed of a hard material may be provided below the resin layer (Patent Document 1). However, this configuration is not sufficient to prevent deformation of the resin layer. When the resin layer deforms, the electrode might peel off, and the reliability in electrical connection could not be maintained.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-open Patent Application 2004-31633.
It is an object of the present invention to improve the reliability concerning optical elements and methods for manufacturing the same.